


中国式宽容（3p）

by bombUp



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombUp/pseuds/bombUp
Summary: rps+3p注意避雷，短打
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀, 李现/张若昀, 现昀 - Relationship, 甜奶 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	中国式宽容（3p）

“叮咚。”  
先是门铃被按响。直到他意识到沉默过长了，门也没有要被打开的迹象。  
“咚、咚咚。”  
一轻两重的敲门声。作为情人，这已经是多余的礼仪，可却依然迟迟等不到开门或者应答。  
持续的敲击也没有带来任何效果，敲门声逐渐变得急切又猛烈，他甚至忍不住用自己无数的剧本阅读量揣测这扇房门以内的情景。  
刘昊然解锁手机，给张若昀打了个电话。  
手机铃声隔着门隐隐约约响起的时候，门终于被打开了。张若昀站在门口，发型凌乱衣衫不整，嘴角红肿着，看向他的眼神还有些朦胧。  
刘昊然刚想问，抬眼越过张若昀的肩膀看见李现从房间里晃出来。他皱了皱眉头，推开门把购物袋放进玄关，余光注意到餐桌上一瓶开过的红酒。他眼神一暗，走到张若昀面前，在他的胸口轻轻按了一下，更多的深红色液体透过白t洇出来。  
果然。  
“玩的挺好啊你俩。”刘昊然冷笑。  
“你要不来玩的更好。”李现走过去从背后环住张若昀，下巴搭在张若昀肩膀上。  
张若昀张了张嘴却没发出声，他清了清嗓子，才又开口问刘昊然：“…你今天怎么来了。”  
“听说唐小姐不在啊。”  
李现闻言咂咂舌。  
的确，唐艺昕昨天刚回娘家，她自己发的朋友圈。只不过李现和刘昊然不一样，他不是顺着消息自己摸过来的，而是光明正大被叫来的。本来以为今天他一人管饱了，人都按在房间里了，结果半路杀出来个刘昊然。  
“回去吧弟弟，今天没你位置。”李现打了个哈欠，转过身一只胳膊箍着张若昀的腰往回走。  
“我来都来了。”刘昊然见状，脱了外套往沙发上一扔，就着李现的姿势一道把张若昀架回床上。  
中国式宽容之一，来都来了，哪有走的道理。  
“哎？”李现拦住刘昊然伸向张若昀屁股的手，“先来后到，弟弟。”  
刘昊然撇撇嘴，按着的张若昀肩膀让他躺在床上，自己跪在旁边，撸动两下半勃的性器靠在张若昀嘴边，前段分泌的黏腻液体很快沾湿了柔软的唇瓣。  
“…嗯嗯…唔…”  
刚刚为了开门临时套上的白T早就不知道被脱到哪去了，张若昀躺在床上，刘昊然的阴茎含在嘴里做活塞，下身紧致的肠道一次次被李现狠狠贯穿。  
口腔里火热的性器堵得张若昀想叫叫不出来，只能发出呜咽声，快感来临的密集又丰富，他被干得一耸一耸的，吞吐着嘴里的性器往更深处活动。  
“嗯嗯…”  
两个人一前一后顶了很久，每一次都顶在敏感点的刺激太过火热，张若昀双手抓着身下的床单，禁受不住迎来又一次高潮。  
高潮的快感一波波上涌，让张若昀温暖湿润的口腔突然收紧。刘昊然在即将喷发之前喘着粗气把性器从人嘴里抢出来，射在张若昀的小腹上。  
“…嗯…想要…射给我……”  
“别急，射给你下面这张嘴。”李现闻言勾了勾唇角，伸出手“啪啪”拍了两下张若昀的屁股，臀瓣受力在李现的手掌下颤了两颤。  
张若昀收缩着臀肉，发出难耐的呻吟。  
刘昊然趴在张若昀的胸口，对着圆润的奶子又舔又咬。他牵过张若昀的手，放在胸部两侧用力一挤，然后扶着半勃的性器磨蹭起沟壑。  
整个胸口亮晶晶的，盛满了暧昧的液体，水光泛滥。  
“…啊、啊啊…”张若昀扶着胸的手逐渐支撑不住，李现正在他身后做冲刺，力道大到甚至让他的小腹出现起伏。  
“啊啊——射进来了…好、好爽…”  
精液一波一波喷薄在穴道里，性器拔出来的时候还带出来些浓稠的白色液体，也不知道是射进去的还是里面流的。  
张若昀转过身去，抬起屁股，又湿又滑的穴口抵住了刘昊然耸立的肉棒，缓缓送进自己体内。  
“若昀哥，你里面好热……”  
刘昊然搂着张若昀的腰，嘴唇在脖颈附近留恋。  
两个人终于放过他的时候，他的后穴和嘴巴都已经肿的不成样子了。  
张若昀瘫倒在床上，累的一句话也说不出来。刘昊然还趴在他身上亲亲摸摸，他睁开眼睛低头看了一眼小孩，余光却瞟到李现赤裸着上半身紧实的肌肉，正在一旁套裤子。  
“你干嘛去。”张若昀沙哑着嗓子。  
“我不走，客厅倒杯水喝。”李现冲着张若昀笑了下，喜眉笑眼，全然没有刚才在床上那股狠劲。  
盯着李现关上的那扇门，刘昊然酸气上泛，又啃又咬的，下嘴不自觉使了力，引得张若昀倒吸了一口气。  
张若昀低头看了一眼刘昊然，问他：“你吃醋呀？”  
“我没有。”刘昊然沉声道。  
“以后一定先叫你。”张若昀笑吟吟钻进刘昊然怀里，拉过被子盖在两人身上，凑上去轻啄了一下刘昊然的唇。  
李现溜达进厨房，从冰箱里拿出一瓶气泡水，边喝边往客厅走。不经意间视线落在玄关的gucci购物袋上，他突然没来由的对刘昊然送的礼物感到好奇，他回过头确认了一下房门，然后一层层打开包装。  
里面赫然躺着一副腰带。  
“不是吧刘昊然。”李现喃喃道，“这小子会玩这种了？”  
送人腰带，不就是要脱人裤子。  
李现煞有介事的把购物袋放回原位，从厨房里翻出张若昀的马克杯倒了杯温水，走回了房间。  
后来张若昀问起刘昊然为什么送自己腰带，刘昊然趴在他的胸口含着奶尖一脸无辜地抬眼看他，说：“不就是要拴住你的意思吗。”


End file.
